Hey, Stranger!
by MizuRaiNa
Summary: Bertemu dengan lelaki asing yang oh-so-hot-as-hell, saling melempar godaan, hingga berciuman panas dan—sayangnya—berakhir memalukan. / "Hey, Stranger. Lama tak jumpa." / NaruSasu for Opposite Party / #46 of #365StoriesProject / RnR? :D


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Hey, Stranger!** © 2014

by MizuRaiNa

NaruSasu fanfiction dedicated for **Opposite Party**

AU/Romance

#46 of #365StoriesProject

**..**

Naruto mengamati wiski di tangannya yang tinggal setengah gelas kecil lagi, menggoyangkannya pelan. Ia meneguk wiski itu dalam sekali teguk, lalu tangannya bergerak meraih botol wiski, hendak menuangkannya ke dalam gelas. Tapi sial. Tak tersisa setetes pun wiski dalam botol. Ia tersenyum miris. Sudah berapa botol wiski ia habiskan? Empat? Atau lima? Ia tak begitu mengingatnya. Yang ia pikirkan adalah, ia bisa melupakan kejadian yang dialaminya hari ini dengan meminum arak sebanyak-banyaknya.

Haha, miris memang. Namun ini bukan kali pertama ia melarikan diri ke bar karena frustrasi. Ia terlalu ... sering. Sering diputuskan pria yang ia pikir orang itulah seseorang yang memang ditakdirkan untuknya. Tapi salah. Mereka perlahan menjauh, meningginggalkannya. Lelaki terakhir yang ia kencani ternyata lebih memilih perempuan pirang yang—ia benci mengakuinya—memang lekuk tubuhnya tak kalah _hot _darinya.

Menggeleng pelan, Naruto beranjak dari meja yang ditempati menuju bartender. Ia meminta segelas _vodka_ lalu meminumnya seteguk. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya ke meja setengah melingkar panjang bartender, mengedarkan pandangan ke lantai dansa. Seulas senyum tipis tampak di bibirnya. Tak buruk juga untuk menggoyangkan badan di sana, apalagi dengan alunan musik yang menggugah dan mengundang badan untuk bergerak leluasa di arena dansa. Masa bodoh dengan teman dansa. Ia bisa berdansa dengan siapa saja, perempuan atau lelaki, yang penting anggota tubuhnya beraksi.

Lebih dari lima belas menit Naruto berada di lantai dansa. Napasnya menderu. Tubuhnya terasa lelah. Ia menghampiri meja bartender untuk mengatur napasnya, lalu memesan sebotol _vodka, m_eminumnya di sebuah meja kosong ia pilih secara asal—menghindari beberapa pasangan yang sedang 'beraksi' di sekelilingnya. Tak menghabiskan waktu lama, _vodka_ miliknya hanya tersisa segelas. Ia meneguk _vodka _beberapa teguk. Sebuah ide gila muncul di kepalanya. Ia tak pernah melakukan hal ini sebelumnya, namun sepertinya mencari pria asing untuk teman semalam akan menjadi sesuatu yang menarik.

Matanya bergerak mengamati lelaki-lelaki yang berada di sini. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali, memfokuskan penglihatannya yang sudah mulai mengabur. Senyuman lebar tersungging di bibirnya saat bola matanya tertuju pada seseorang di penjuru ruangan dengan cahaya remang-remang. Ia telah menemukannya. Lelaki itu memakai kemeja biru muda, dasi biru tua—seirama dengan kemejanya—celana hitam dan ikat pinggang melingkar rapi di bawah pinggangnya. Pakaian kantor. Tak begitu ketat, tak juga begitu longgar. Berkharisma dan ... _sexy_. Ia perhatikan baik-baik parasnya. Tampang eklusif, dan mimik _stoic. _Lelaki itu sedang menggoyang-goyangkan gelas berisi sampanye—ia pastikan dari botol arak yang terletak di mejanya—dengan pandangan kosong.

"Boleh aku duduk di sini?" tanya Naruto tepat ketika langkah kakinya terhenti di meja lelaki bersurai _raven _incarannya. Jari telunjuknya menunjuk tempat kosong di samping lelaki itu.

Senyuman mengembang di bibir Naruto, berniat untuk memikat lelaki di hadapannya. Namun senyuman itu sia-sia karena Uchiha Sasuke—lelaki itu—tak menoleh sedikitpun melainkan menenggak sampanye dalam sekali teguk. "Hn."

Naruto berdecak kagum. Wow. Lelaki menarik.

"Kau sendiri?"

Sasuke berdecak pelan. Ia menatap tajam lelaki asing di sampingnya. "Menurutmu? Bukankah kau punya mata?"

Bukannya marah, senyuman di bibir Naruto berubah menjadi seringai tipis. "Yap. Dan mataku tak bisa lepas dari sosokmu."

"Tsk." Pandangan Sasuke ia alihkan dari wajah Naruto. Ia merasa risih dengan lelaki yang tiba-tiba menyapanya, lalu tanpa segan-segan melemparkan godaan seperti itu. _Well_, walaupun dalam hati ia tak membenci godaannya. Huh, ia sendiri tak mengerti dengan pikirannya yang menganggap seringai Naruto memesona.

"Kau tahu? Kau sangat _hot _dan _sexy_." Naruto sengaja menambahkan penekanan pada kata _hot _dan _sexy_ dengan nada sensual. Sasuke melirik Naruto yang kini memerhatikan bibir, lengan, dada, hingga bagian _vital _yang tertutupi celana hitam panjang yang dikenakannya.

Oh. Ini menarik. Benar-benar menarik. Godaan seharusnya dibalas dengan godaan juga, bukan?

Sasuke menuangkan sedikit sampanye. Ia meneguk pelan sampanye di gelas hingga habis. "Aku tahu, perempuan maupun lelaki _selalu _terpikat olehku," tanggapnya, lalu menjilat bibir dengan lidahnya—sampai-sampai pandangan Naruto tak bisa lepas memerhatikan gerakan lidah menyapu bibir basah lelaki itu. Oh, bagaimana rasanya menjilat, menikmati setiap inci bibir merah muda tipis yang menggoda itu?

"Terlalu percaya diri." Naruto tersenyum lebar. "tapi itu membuat daya tarik tersendiri bagimu."

"Dan senyummu juga memiliki daya tarik tersendiri."

"Oh ya?"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. Ia menuangkan kembali sampanye ke dalam gelas, namun hanya tersisa sepertiga gelas. Berdecak kesal, ia hanya menggoyang-goyangkan sampanye di tangannya.

"Kau pengunjung tetap?"

"Bukan."

Senyuman di bibir Naruto semakin mengembang. Bagus. Mereka berdua bukan pengunjung tetap, yang mungkin hanya kali ini berkuncung ke bar yang mempertemukan mereka. "Oh, aku juga. Aku hanya kebetulan mampir ke sini setelah seseorang memutuskanku." Ia tertawa hambar. Tawa yang tak ditanggapi sama sekali oleh lelaki di sampingnya. "lelaki brengsek yang lebih memilih wanita lain dan mencampakkanku. Tch." Diam, Sasuke tak berkomentar. "kau sendiri?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

Ketus, dan dingin. Naruto tertawa pelan. Lelaki di sampingnya ini bukan lelaki yang mudah didekati. Tapi ia tak ingin menyerah. Jarang-jarang ia mendapati lelaki _hot _sepertinya sendirian—dan mungkin kesempatan ini hanya terjadi sekali.

"Hey, aku terpikirkan sesuatu."

Sasuke sedikit meneguk sampanye, tak ingin terburu-buru menghabiskan sampanye yang hanya tersisa tak seberapa. "Hm?"

Berpikir sebentar, Naruto menautkan alisnya. Ia mencari kata yang tepat untuk diucapkan. "Kau dan aku tak saling mengenal, dan kemungkinan besar aku tak akan pernah bertemu lagi denganmu." Mulut Naruto terbuka, namun tak bersuara. Ia agak ragu mengucapkan kalimat terakhir yang ada di pikirannya.

"Jadi?"

"Boleh aku menciummu?"

Mencium? Sasuke menampakkan seringai amat tipis.

"Siapa takut."

... jawaban yang tak pernah Naruto sangka sebelumnya.

Naruto menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Sasuke. Lumatan-lumatan kecil, hingga Naruto menerobos masuk menjelajahi mulut Sasuke—mengabsen gigi-gigi rapinya, dan sesekali bermain lidah. Naruto sudah beberapa kali berciuman dengan pacar-pacar sebelumnya, namun baru kali ini ia merasakan ciuman yang amat berbeda. Ia tak bisa menjabarkannya dengan detail. Yang pasti, ia begitu menikmati setiap gerakan yang Sasuke maupun ia lakukan, seolah sesuatu di dalam perutnya bergejolak dan tubuhnya memanas seperti terbakar. Apa ini semua karena pengaruh bergelas-gelas alkohol yang mereka minum? Tidak. Bukan. Naruto yakin bukan karena alkohol. Tapi karena lelaki itu.

Sudah lebih dari lima menit berlalu, mereka semakin memperdalam ciuman, hingga napas mereka terbatas dan keduanya melepaskan pagutan.

"Oh wow, kau pencium ulung," ucapnya, masih terengah-engah.

Mereka berdua mengambil napas, menetralkan kembari deru napas yang memburu dan detak jantung yang berdebar tak menentu.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Apa perlu aku berterima kasih?"

"Tidak."

Dan, Naruto kembali mendaratkan ciuman di bibir Sasuke. Ciuman yang lebih panas dari sebelumnya. Benar-benar memabukkan. Mereka saling bertukar saliva, beradu lidah, mencoba mendominasi bibir lawan mainnya. Naruto menekan kepala belakang Sasuke, memperdalam ciuman. Tangan kanannya yang menganggur membuka kancing atas, kancing kedua hingga kancing ketiga. Ia menyusupkan tangannya, mengusap puting Sasuke, lalu mencubit keras—sampai-sampai Sasuke mengerang. Naruto berhasil mendominasi mulut Sasuke, dengan jemari bermain-main dengan puting kanan dan kiri—ia lakukan secara bergantian.

Perlahan ciumannya turun ke hidung, pipi, telinga—ia sempat bermain dengan cuping dan lubang telinga—membuat Sasuke mendesah pelan. Ia mendaratkan kecupan di leher Sasuke, menggigit di beberapa bagian lalu bibirnya kembali berpagutan.

Ciuman itu terus berlanjut hingga—

—uhuk

Naruto tak kuasa untuk memuntahkan makanan pagi yang ia makan. Ia lupa sebelum ke bar ini ia hendak makan malam dengan pacarnya—yang malah berakhir dengan pemutusan hubungan dan ia pergi meninggalkan mantan pacarnya tanpa menyentuh hidangan makan malam. Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan bersalah.

Benar-benar kacau. Suasana yang telah tercipta dengan baik berubah seketika karena ulahnya. Ia merutuki lambungnya yang tak bisa menahan asupan wiski dan vodka berlebihan hanya karena kurang asupan makanan. Ia mencoba membersihkan sisa-sisa muntahannya yang terkena paha Sasuke, mengelapnya dengan sapu tangan yang ia taruh di saku celananya.

"_Gomen_, aku hik tak sengaja hik."

"Tsk. Kau benar-benar mabuk."

"Aku tidak mabuk!" elak Naruto. Sasuke tak memercayainya—yang kini cegukan Naruto terdengar lebih jelas dari mulutnya.

"Kemarikan ponselmu," titah Sasuke. Ia meraba-raba saku celana Naruto. Naruto yang diraba-raba merasa geli dan terkekeh pelan, meracau yang Sasuke sendiri tak menangkap dengan jelas apa yang diucapkannya.

"Tidak—uhuk!" Naruto menahan sebisa mungkin untuk tidak muntah lagi. Ia merasa pening. Kepalanya benar-benar berat. Sebelum Naruto terkulai lemas tak sadarkan diri, Sasuke berhasil meraih pinggang Naruto dan menidurkannya di kursi panjang yang mereka duduki tadi.

Ia berhasil mendapatkan ponsel Naruto di saku kanan celananya. Ia menekan tombol nomor satu. Seperti dugaannya, layar ponsel itu menampakkan sedang memanggil seseorang dengan lontak nama 'Gaara-koi'. Sasuke berdecak kesal. Entah mengapa ia tak suka dengan _suffix_ _koi _di sana.

Telpon di angkat, ia segera mengatakan maksudnya menelpon. "Jemput pacarmu yang tak sadarkan diri di bar Ame."

Tuuut

Sasuke menutup panggilan, bahkan sebelum orang di sebrang sana membalasnya dengan sepatah kata. Sasuke yang tak mau bertemu dengan mantan pacar Naruto menuliskan memo di layar ponsel Naruto.

_Ia benar-benar mabuk. __Antarkan sampai ke rumahnya._

Setelah itu, ia melangkah. Pergi dengan seulas senyum hambar terukir di bibirnya. Jadi, hanya sampai di sini saja, huh? Ia menggeleng pelan. Lelaki bersurai pirang itu hanya orang asing. Orang asing yang tak mungkin ditemuinya lagi ...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah lebih dari seminggu sejak Naruto bertemu dengan lelaki asing-namun-tampan-dan-hot di bar Ame. Sejak seminggu lalu pula ia tak bisa berhenti memikirkan paras tampannya ataupun ciumannya yang memabukkan. Dan ia tak juga mendapati keberadaannya di bar yang sama. Haha, bukankah dulu mereka bilang keduanya bukan pengunjung tetap? Ia merasa bodoh karena kembali berkunjung ke bar itu.

Naruto ingin bertemu kembali dengannya. Ia tak ingin berharap lebih. Setidaknya, ia ingin meminta maaf dengan apa yang terjadi di bar. Tapi bukan. Ia bukan hendak meminta maaf karena telah menciumnya, atau melakukan hal yang lebih dari sekedar ciuman biasa. Ia ingin meminta maaf karena telah memuntahinya, sampai-sampai ia menelpon Gaara yang menjemputnya sampai apartemennya. Huh, setidaknya mantan pacarnya masih punya rasa kasihan dengannya.

Pikirannya buyar seketika saat seorang perempuan bersurai pirang memasuki apartemennya dengan wajah ceria—senyuman lebar tersungging di bibirnya. "Sakura-_chan_, ada apa?" tanya Naruto, menatap heran sahabat sekaligus tetangga di samping kanan apartemennya.

"Ayo kita sapa tetangga sebelah yang baru pindah kemarin! Dia seumuran kita dan kyaaa benar-benar tampan!"

Naruto menghela napas. Sudah kebiasaan Sakura berjingkrak-jingkrak kegirangan karena melihat lelaki tampan—apalagi ia bilang, kini kamar di sampingnya telah kembali ditempati oleh lelaki yang—katanya—tampan itu. "Baiklah, baiklah. Aku ikut denganmu."

Mereka keluar kamar apartemen Naruto, Sakura lebih dulu berjalan dan berhenti di depan pintu tetangga baru. Sedangkan Naruto, ia baru keluar dari apartemennya.

Tuk tuk tuk

"Permisii~"

Ketika pintu terbuka, Sakura membungkukkan badan. Ia menampakkan seulas senyum simpul lalu memperkenalkan diri. "Salam kenal, tetangga baru. Aku Sakura, tinggal di apartemen sana." Ia menunjuk kamar di samping kanan milik Naruto. Ia baru teringat dengan keberadaan Naruto—yang baru sampai di sampingnya dengan pandangan tertunduk, membenarkan sepatu yang dikenakannya.

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke," jawab Sang Tetangga Baru, membuat Naruto sedikit terperanjat mendengar suara yang tak asing di telinganya.

"Oh ya, ini Naruto," ucap Sakura. Ketika Naruto mengangkat kepalanya, ia melebarkan bola matanya. Ia sempat menyangka sosok lelaki di hadapannya ini hantu—tapi demi apapun, ini nyata.

"Hey, Stranger. Lama tak jumpa denganmu." Naruto menyeringai—seringai yang juga dibalas dengan seringai tipis oleh Sasuke, seolah keduanya berbicara lewat kontak mata intens.

Sakura mengerjap beberapa kali, tak mengerti dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. "Apa kalian saling mengenal?"

"Tidak," jawab Naruto. "tapi nanti, aku akan lebih mengenal setiap inci dirinya."

_Dan setiap detail lekuk-lekuk tubuhnya._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—**end**

* * *

><p><strong>Pfffttt silakan kalian bayangkan sendiri gimana Naruto gencar ngegodain tetangga barunya xD<strong>

**Um, apa lagi ya? Happy Opposite Party~~**

**Mind to gimme review? :D**

**..**

**Regards,**

**MizuRaiNa**


End file.
